Rae and Finn - I Thought You Had Good Music Taste
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Contains series 2 episode 3 spoilers - Rae decides to try and impress the girl gang instead of putting on the music she'd rather listen to. What happens next...


**A belated birthday one-shot for my lovely Brogan!**

"Backstreet Boys? Really? That must've killed you" Finn chuckled as I collected my things together, getting organised to leave the common room a little while later

"Not really" I replied "always good to take an interest in different things"

"But the Backstreet Boys? I remember you said to me once that they were everything that was wrong with music, or did I imagine that?" he questioned

"No, but maybe I've changed my mind" I sighed "do you mind? I have to get to class"

RAE'S POV:

"And now, he's a song dedicated to Rae Earl" Finn's voice spoke on the college radio

I continued to walk down the hallway, sighing heavily, not being able to help the smirk that arose on my face as "I Want It That Way" by the Backstreet Boys started to play…

"Did you like my song dedication then?" Finn asked as I sat at a table in the canteen

"I didn't hear it" I informed him "had my own, much-better music on"

"Now that's the Rae I know" he proclaimed "it pained me playing that"

"So why did you then?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Because I couldn't resist" he admitted "I was rifling through the vinyl and found it"

I smiled at him weakly…

"I bet you loved it, didn't you? Bet you were dancing in the hallway" he chuckled

"God no" I proclaimed

"Go on, admit it, you were, weren't you?" he inquired

"No I was not" I replied

"They're your guilty pleasure, Rae Earl" he informed me

"Okay, if you say so" I sighed, shaking my head at him "so what's one of yours?"

"What?" he questioned

"What's one of your guilty pleasures?" I asked

"Don't have any" he informed me, smiling at me warmly

"Come on, everyone has at least one" I replied

"Nope, not me" he stated

I raised an eyebrow at him, knowing he was lying to me…

"Okay" he sighed "but you've gotta promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, got it?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Dad once caught me singing "Spice Up Your Life" he informed me "I love the song!"

"No fucking way" I proclaimed, laughing loudly "now that is something I'd pay to see"

"Alright, chill out, it's not that funny" he sighed

"Oh, believe me, it is" I replied "it's the funniest thing I've ever heard actually"

"Nice to know I make you laugh" he admitted, smiling at me warmly

"You always make me laugh" I informed him, licking my suddenly dry lips

"Rae, I…" he began

"I should go" I admitted, standing up

"Rae, just wait, please" he begged

Swallowing a lump in my throat, I turned to him… "I can't do a "normal" relationship"

"I don't expect you to" he informed me

"Then what do you expect?" I questioned

"To just be with you" he replied "to have fun and to just hang out. This past week has been far too dull without you"

"Shut up" I sighed

"It's the truth" he assured me "I've missed having someone to hang out with who likes the same music as me, who just gets me. That's you, Rae"

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "I'm scared"

"What about?" he asked, moving towards me

"That one day you'll realise I'm way out of your league and go back to Stacey" I admitted

"Stacey and me are in the past" he replied "me and her, we didn't go together. She was striving for the popularity, wanting to be known to everyone. I didn't want that"

"What do you want?" I asked

"You" he informed me "us"

"And the other part?" I questioned

"Sex?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes…

"Will happen when you're ready" he assured me "I won't push you until you're 100%"

"But Chloe said…" I began

"Bollocks to what Chloe said" he proclaimed "it's about when you're ready. It shouldn't be a race because now you're in college you can't be a virgin"

I stepped towards him and kissed him softly, sighing contentedly as I felt him reciprocate… "You soppy dickhead"

"You're the soppy dickhead" he mirrored, capturing my lips with his once again


End file.
